<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The (annoying) trials of Coliseum matchmaking. by FiTheMemeQueenSupreme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651461">The (annoying) trials of Coliseum matchmaking.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme/pseuds/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme'>FiTheMemeQueenSupreme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SINoALICE (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coliseum matchmaking needs some work, Just a tale of the guild I'm in</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme/pseuds/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little product of what happened after the guild I'm in reformed after some drama. We worked *so* hard to get to S rank. Now we have to do it all over again. Anyway, I decided to make this after it kind of dawned on us when we saw the line up for our first match. There'll be more as stuff happens. But not before I do some updating on my other works. </p><p>Short and sweet. Penned down in just a moment or two. There really wasn't much to detail. Just thirty solid minutes of rinse and repeat - Splat and onto smashing guild ship we go.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The (annoying) trials of Coliseum matchmaking.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little product of what happened after the guild I'm in reformed after some drama. We worked *so* hard to get to S rank. Now we have to do it all over again. Anyway, I decided to make this after it kind of dawned on us when we saw the line up for our first match. There'll be more as stuff happens. But not before I do some updating on my other works. </p><p>Short and sweet. Penned down in just a moment or two. There really wasn't much to detail. Just thirty solid minutes of rinse and repeat - Splat and onto smashing guild ship we go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's always a sense of... trepidation? Yes, a sense of trepidation amongst the Rear Guard before a Coliseum match begins. The Vanguard have their own little routine - shouts of joviality, call to arms, roll calls, etc. But in the Rear Guard, we're usually quiet. Typically we'll discuss dividing our magic and healing to specific members of the Vanguard. Perhaps offer to prioritize a certain kind of magic to help take pressure offer another. But other than that, we remain to ourselves. Use the time to organize our equipment. Take stock in what we'll be able to do. Unlike the Vanguard, we're far more serious. We know that a large part of the fight is waged solely on the power of the Support - the Rear Guard - and how fast we can move. Apply the appropriate magic necessary when it's needed. Perhaps even before it's needed. But.... that wasn't the case today. </p><p>No, today everyone seemed to be collectively uneasy. The disquiet in their gaze shared by everyone. I, too, shared the same. Today's opponent didn't even stand a chance. In fact, it's downright unfair that we're facing them. We had all been kicked from our S rank guild. The specifics of which are unimportant. But what is important is that we reformed into our own guild. Which meant that we seasoned gladiators of the Coliseum of the Library were all thrust into the D Rank category - the lowest category. Reserved only for those who had no experience. </p><p>I know what you're probably thinking - 'Why feel like it's unfair? It's an easy win!'. An easy assumption, yes, but it's not so simple. We could tell that our future fights would be like this. When those peculiar puppets appeared before us. Announcing todays match-up with not so concealed amusement, our hearts sank. Today's fight consisted of us vs. <em>one single person</em>. As you can imagine, that isn't much of a fight. Fifteen people vs. one person for thirty straight minutes? That's an outright slaughter; They'd never stand a chance against all of us. Even if their only facing half of that. More so considering that they're a Cleric. A class with no offensive capabilities whatsoever. Ultimately, this... isn't something any of us were looking forward to. </p><p>When the bell sounded, announcing the start of the match, the gates opened. A heavy clanking resounding through the air as unseen gears clanked. Pulling the gate upward. But there was no calls to war. No rally cry. Nor shouts of joviality. Instead, there was silence. Disturbed only by our foot steps as we trudged out into the arena. When we came to a halt at the center, I peered past the Vanguard and was met with the dead eye stare of that lone Cleric. In the back of my mind, I sensed a familiar power at work. An unexplained force which was evidently controlling the body of this Cleric. Which meant that the Cleric herself wasn't in control of her faculties. A common occurrence at times in the S rank tier. Although it used to be a sign of relief back then, it's not at this time. In fact, it just made this all the more depressing. </p><p>Nobody in the Vanguard wanted to attack. I could hear them grumbling to each other. Remarking the obvious and complaining that we couldn't graduate to the next category faster. Honestly, I didn't have the energy to join them in their conversation. There wasn't any point to do so. Therefore, I just hugged my flute to my chest and turned my gaze to the empty rows of seats which bordered the arena. Idly wondering what it must have been like to see them all filled with onlookers. "Might as well get this over with." The voice interrupted my thoughts and drew my attention to the front. One of the Vanguard, somebody I viewed as the older sister of the group, hefted her axe onto her shoulder and crossed the field. It looked like she'd taken it upon herself to do what has to be done. However, she didn't seem to take the normal pleasure she had in being one of our heavy hitters.  </p><p>She raised her axe high into the air without a word, the unfortunate Cleric not even flinching as she did. A moment passed and she swung downward. Although I couldn't see from where I stood, I'm certain that a small droplet from the spray of blood splashed against her cheek. As evident by her bringing her arm up to wipe at something on her face. She let out a heavy sigh and stepped past the lifeless corpse. Idly motioning us to follow her to the Cleric's guild ship. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>